


Something Special

by Abi (justabi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Femslash, Nipple Play, POV Female Character, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/Abi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's had Marines and scientists, half her sorority and even Elizabeth, once. But she's never had a lover like Teyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kinks Party Favors Party](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/393062.html) hosted by the lovely scribblinlenore for the prompt Nipple/Breast Play.

Kate's been a dyke, a rug-muncher, a lesbian as long as she can remember, and she's had more than her fair share of pussy in her time. She's had Marines and scientists, half her sorority and even Elizabeth, once. But she's never had a woman like Teyla.

She's seen Teyla fight, spar, really, but god that was hot. She'd thought Teyla would fuck like she fights, all intensity and feral grace, but she was wrong. Teyla quivers like a virgin, gasps like no one has ever sucked her nipple into their mouth and rolled it around on their tongue, let their teeth graze the edge, before. Every time.

Kate likes to lay her out on dark sheets, kiss her throat and drag her tongue down to her clavicle, across to her shoulder. Tease her. But all Teyla wants is Kate's mouth on her breasts, licking at first, then sucking, then more. Kate likes to feel the muscles in Teyla's belly flutter when she moans. She makes the most delicious sounds when Kate takes as much as she can in her mouth and sucks like there's no tomorrow. She imagines it might be like giving a blowjob to a man, but it's just speculation at this point.

Sometimes Teyla will rub off against Kate's belly, or her thigh, or her hand if she's desperate, but sometime, god, sometimes Kate can make her come just with her mouth on one nipple and her fingers pinching the other. Kate needs something inside her to come, but Teyla... Teyla is something special.


End file.
